powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Peak Human Durability
The power to have denser and tougher bones/muscles than normal humans. Sub-power of Peak Human Condition. Also Called *Nigh/Near-Enhanced Durability *Peak Durability *Immense/Maximum/Superior (Human) Durability Capabilities User of this ability have a higher-level of denser/tougher bones and muscles than the average person; their durability is at the peak of human conditioning, which entails that users are capable of withstanding situations that the average person cannot. For example, they can take getting beaten by a thick wooden baseball bat and it would break, falling a couple of stories from a building like 50-100 ft, getting shot in non-fatal areas of the physical body, survive an entire building collapse, and possibly for users that is enhanced, they are able to withstand beatings from superhumans. Levels *''Peak Human Durability'': User has conditioned durability at the peak of human limits. *Enhanced Durability: User's durability is beyond peak human limits, but not too high superhuman levels. *Supernatural Durability: User's durability is greatly superhuman, being able to withstand extreme temperatures and pressures, virtually all corrosives, punctures, and concussions without sustaining injury. *Absolute Durability: User absolutely cannot be injured. Associations *High Resistance *Indomitable Will *Pain Suppression *Peak Human Condition **Peak Human Stamina **Peak Human Strength **Peak Human Endurance Limitations *They will still be vulnerable to harm (e.g. explosions, gunshots, etc). *This ability is not enhanced. *Taking a strike from a being with Supernatural Strength can brutally injure the user, but might not be enough to be fatal (depends on the user with Supernatural Strength). *The user can be weakened further by users of Durability Negation. *Their durability can be counteracted by other users of powers that can bypass durability like Telepathy and Absolute Strength. Known Users Gallery Batman.jpg|Representing the natural pinnacle of human durability thresholds, Bruce Wayne/Batman (DC Comics) can pull off feats like... Batman_vs_Green_Arrow.jpg|...get back up and keep fighting after Green Arrow hit him with enough force to break his bow... Bane_Punch_Batman.gif|...survive a punch from a Venom-enhanced Bane that slammed him through a concrete wall... Superman_slaps_Batman.gif|...and endure a hit from Superman that knocked him into a police car with enough force to cave it in. Drakon's Durability (3).jpg|With durabilty matching his martial art skills, Constantine Drakon (DC Comics) can endure... Drakon's Durability (2).jpg|...being thrown out of a moving truck and get right back up... Drakon's Durability (1).jpg|...and remain conscious after taking a blow from the Justice League. Half-Life Series HECU Soldiers.jpg|The HECU Soldiers (Hλlf-Life series) are much tougher than ordinary Humans, thanks to extreme military training. Half-Life Opposing Force Male Assassin.jpg|The Male Assassins (Hλlf-Life: Opposing Force) can resist damage thanks to their durability being at its peak from their combat training. Kuwabara's Toughness.gif|Due to years of getting his ass kicked by Yusuke, Kazuma Kuwabara (Yu Yu Hakusho) can withstand a simple punch from a punk. Leatherface.jpg|Leatherface (The Texas Chainsaw Massacre series) Skyscraper Jump .gif|Thomas, Newt, and Minho (Maze Runner) survived jumping out of 20 stories of a window to land in a pool. Michael Myers.jpg|Michael Myers (Halloween series) Category:Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Enhancements Category:Real Powers Category:Rare power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Peak Powers